Daniel meets DJ
Log Title: Daniel meets DJ Characters: Daniel, DJ Location: Autobot City, Earth Date: July 16, 2013 Summary: Daniel makes a new friend. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by DJ Faireborn - Tuesday, July 16, 2013, 9:57 PM Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City :The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround you, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above you. :Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take you to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. :Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Spike's away. Carly's in Houston. Megan's at her Nana & Pop-pop's in Connecticut. Daniel insisted on staying in Autobot City. He's been unhappy since the news came down about his Mom's new job, and he just wants to stay right where he is. For the moment, his parents are letting him put his foot down. ;DJ Faireborn :DJ Faireborn is a good-looking, laid-back preteen with dark unruly hair and a mischievous smile. DJ Faireborn is in the city visiting his sister Marissa. His parents are gone as well. Bored while Marissa is busy, he takes off to wander the city. When Daniel sees another kid coming down the hallway, he stares in surprise. This one looks slightly younger than him, but he looks pretty confident in where he's going. Automatically, he thinks this is pretty weird, because every kid he's ever brought in this place is insta-dazzled by the strangeness of it. Also what puzzles Daniel is that he's never seen this kid before. Or if he has, he definitely doesn't remember him. He decides to come over and see what the story is. "Hey, you know where you're going?" he asks. DJ Faireborn looks surprised as well to see another kid. "Oh. Hey! You're Daniel Witwicky." "Yeah, hi!" Daniel's kind of used to being recognized. While not a household name like Justin Bieber, Daniel's still pretty well known thanks to Spike and Carly. "I don't ever remember seeing you here, have you been here before?" DJ Faireborn looks around. "Nope. Marissa have me a bit of a tour, but then she got called off." He shrugs. "How do you know Marissa?" Daniel asks, thinking for a moment that DJ might be a VIP (such as an Ambassador's son). DJ says, "She's my sister." He holds out his hand. "DJ Faireborn, at your service." "Oh, cool! I didn't even know she had a brother! You got a low profile," Daniel grins, shaking DJ's hand. "Well, welcome to Autobot City! If you got any questions about this place, I'll try to answer them, and if you got any complains, please take them to the management," he jokes. "I don't know how I never knew about you. I guess cause you're probably in an academy, and I gotta go to the charter school." DJ Faireborn says, "AH. Yeah. Our family is a secretive bunch." He looks around the vast halls again. "I dunno. What's cool?" DJ seems pretty laid back for his age. "Around here? Just about everything," Daniel admits. "Most Autobots are pretty cool...some of them are like, super-focused on their job or whatever, and you can't assume they're watching where you walk. Which is why it's good to keep toward the wall's edge. Down *there*, they got a huge repair bay, full of all kinds of things I can't even begin to explain. It's not like walking into a garage, it's WAY more complicated. There's computers, sensors, amazing things." DJ Faireborn nods. "Cool," he allows. "Want to show me around?" The kid isn't shy, that's for sure. "Sure, c'mon..." Daniel leads DJ down the hall to the Repair Bay, still mulling over the fact that Marissa has a younger brother she never talks about! Daniel goes to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. "Okay...see, it's set up kinda like a garage, and kinda like a hospital ward...but what you're gonna want to pay attention to are the instruments around the medtables," Daniel explains, feeling a little bit like a zoo docent. "And notice also how huge this room is." DJ Faireborn says, "It's pretty big. Are those ramps for human use?"" He looks around with mild interest, like he was visiting a monument in Washington rather than the home of an alien robot species. "The ramps are for either tape-sized Autobots, or for my dad Spike to get around and help with the repairs." Daniel pauses, then adds, "I'm...still learning things from him, he's been doing this Autobot repair thing for a long time." DJ Faireborn smiles, and nods once. "Cool. Your parents are pretty cool. Are they gone a lot? Must be hard bein' the Autobots' pet." "OK, down *that* way is Mechanical Engineering, and the Electrical Engineering wings...I'd take you down there, but last time I went down there, one of the stricter Autobots told me not to go down there anymore, so...we gotta respect their wishes." Daniel begins heading back toward the Central Corridor. "Thanks. Actually, they're around here a lot. My Dad is, anyhow. And he totally hates it when people call him a 'pet'..." Daniel laughs. "I don't care, but, he hates it. He's an assistant, and a diplomat. Those are his 'official' titles. Mom's not around much because of her job. I got a baby sister, too, but she's gone for the week," he explains. Daniel goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City DJ Faireborn nods. "No offense meant. My parents are always gone." "Really?" Daniel frowns. "Do you wish they weren't, sometimes?" DJ Faireborn nods calmly. "Yeah." He's not very emo about it -- more resigned. "I'm sorry, I mean...I know it comes with the territory, but you should be able to have friends, and some FUN, if you want. Your whole life can't just be book learning and travelling," Daniel mentions. "You can always come here if you want to learn how to skateboard, or use a hoverboard, or just...y'know, do whatever. I got video games, too." DJ Faireborn smiles. "I'm pretty good at making friends, but thanks. You have a hoverboard?" "I got *one*. I used to have two -- one for me and one for a friend -- but Mom broke mine a couple months ago. She put real strong fuel in it...and it took off like the fastest jet you ever seen, whoooossssssshhhh," Daniel chuckles. "Then it blew up. So she owes me another one." DJ Faireborn laughs. "Awesome!" He then smiles. "Maybe you can show me sometime." "Yeah! It's a lot of fun, once you get the balance down just right -- and it's super easy," Daniel says. "But I need two of them, dude. It's no fun to take turns hoverboarding." DJ Faireborn nods. "Well... I might be around." He checks his watch. "It's almost midnight. I'd better find my sister. Nice to meet you, Daniel." "Good meeting you, DJ...hey, here's my phone if you wanna text sometime..." He writes it down, ironically, and hands the number to DJ. "I'll let you know when I got 2 hoverboards again. Won't be long." DJ says, "Cool. I'll text you mine." "Thanks!" With that, Daniel waves and wanders back down the hallway toward the quarters.